Siblinghood
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: Harry will never understand what siblinghood is about. He'll never understand his little boys also. KIDFIC!


_Sooo__. *grins* I thought I was just going to write a short thing about Harry's family. Especially the boys. (I know I still got to complete the miracle series, but) There's also possibly coming something longer from this Universe, when the kids are older…something actually slashy. But this just goes out to the final HP-Movie. It's never over, Harry lives on and so does his amazing fandom!_

_In this, James is five, Albus is four and Lily is three._

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter is still not mine. It's Mrs Rowlings.

**Warnings:**Umm…none?

**Siblinghood**

– In honor of the last Harry Potter Movie–

Harry Potter had originally intended on spending a quiet, peaceful Saturday afternoon in his garden, enjoying the sun.

Well his 'garden' was actually a quite big balcony that Ginny had decorated with a ton of plants and flowers, and a table and some deckchairs, so that they could pretend that it was a garden.

It had taken him some time to move to Grimmauldplace 12, to clean up everything and ban the stuff that belonged to Sirius (and some of Regulus' things) to the attic and throw everything else away. But after all he'd grown to love it here.

He'd kept Kreacher and he was lucky to have Ginny's last school year to not only regain her heart, but also convince her, that she wouldn't be poisoned by the house-elf.

Grimmauldplace had become the home that the house in Godric's Hollow had never the chance to be, the Dursleys never provided and Hogwarts had been the closest to that it could be.

It was filled with joy, with love and – since only a short time – with children laughter.

After Kingsley became Minister, Harry had been asked to become head Auror. He'd refused and called the others crazy (which resolved in Ron calling him crazy, because he refused) – he didn't have really a lot of experience. Okay, so maybe he did.

But after the last head Auror had retired Harry had no excuse left and that was why now he had more work to do than he could've ever imagined.

And after a hard week, like the last one, he just wanted to _rest_.

But with three small children that just wasn't possible.

Ginny was out shopping with Luna and Hermione. _Shopping_. With _Hermione_. They were just doing it to put him in this misery, Harry was sure of that.

It started out all right. He settled down on a deckchair with his _Quidditch Weekly_ and the kids were playing on the ground peacefully.

Until five minutes later when a high pitched cry interrupted the silence.

Harry dropped his magazine and looked up in horror.

"Dad, Lily slipped" James informed him, in a tune that strongly suggested that he couldn't care less.

Harry didn't bother to scowl him, he was busy running over to his daughter and picking her up.

"Schhh…"

"It hurts, Daddy!" Lily sobbed.

"Where does it hurt, darling?" Harry wiped her cheeks clumsily.

Lily calmed down a little. "Knee", she whispered.

Harry sat down and placed her in his lap. Then he rolled her trousers up (luckily children didn't wear robes normally, especially in London, where you met Muggles so often) to look at her knee.

It was just a little bruise, thank heavens.

He blew softly over it. "It's gonna be alright soon, Lil. Now how about you go back to your…"

"No, Daddy, I want to stay with you."

Harry sighed and pulled her to his chest, where she promptly fell asleep. He settled back and continued reading his magazine over her head.

That only gave him peace for another half hour.

"Give that back!"

"Why would I?"

"Because it's MINE!"

"So?"

Harry shoved the waking Lily off him and got up again. Lily was not too pleased but she also seemed interested in her brothers' latest fight.

James and Albus were facing each other, James holding up a toy dragon.

Harry hated that thing.

"Dad!" Albus screamed. "Tell him to give me Dudley back."

"I told you not to name it after him – James, don't stuck your tongue out at your brother!"

"But it's called that now. What would you say if everyone started to call you Andrew all of a sudden! _And_ he's _mine_!"

Part of Harry wondered whether he should tell Albus that the dragon was a toy. Part of him also wondered how he came up with _Andrew_ of all names.

"Aright, James, that's true. You should give it back."

"But he didn't even play with it, when I took it!"

"You could've asked" both Harry and Albus said.

"How would you feel, if he just took something that was yours?" Harry continued.

James suddenly got focused on something behind him. "Hey that's my broom!"

Harry spun around. "What?"

Lily had, out of boredom, mounted James toy broom (that didn't fly to high) and was now entirely loosing control.

"Lily!" Harry exclaimed and quickly followed the broom, pulling his daughter off it. "I told you, not to do that!"

"But it's such fun, Daddy."

"I know, I also love flying, but that's dangerous for you, sweetie. So please do something, where I don't need to watch over you, I'm dealing with your brothers right now. And please don't just take James' broom."

His sons had lost interest in their sister quickly and gone back to fighting.

"James, I told you to give it back!"

"I did!" James said.

"You _broke _him! You _hurt_ him!" Albus was close to tears.

Harry looked down. The dragon was indeed missing a leg.

"No, _you_ didn't catch it!"

"I was looking the other way. It hit my head and then the floor. That hurt, too."

"James, why did you break it? Is it really so bad, that you couldn't have it?" Harry sighed.

"I didn't do it on propose!" James exclaimed, a perfect lie for a five-year-old.

But Harry knew better. He raised his eyebrows.

"I really didn't! I mean, I wanted to hit him, but I didn't know I would get broken."

Al was still staring angrily at his brother, a single tear slipping from his eyes.

Harry thought about the dozen times Dudley broke something that had belonged to him – just to annoy him. But James wasn't like this. So he believed him.

James picked up the dragon and its leg. "Sorry, Al" he mumbled, very quietly. "Can't you repair it, Dad? Please?" He held out both pieces to Harry.

Harry himself was stunned. "Did you just apologize? Without me making you?"

"Well, I _am_ sorry! I told you I didn't mean to break it."

Albus smiled. "It's ok. Dad can repair it, can't you?"

Harry pulled out his wand. "Let's see." He pointed towards the toy. "_Reparo_!"

James beamed. "See!" He handed it to Albus. "Not that bad."

Harry put his scowling face back on. "James, I still have a few things to tell you. First, you don't just take your siblings things. Second, you don't throw them at them. And third I'm very proud of you for apologizing."

"Ok, Dad."

Harry returned to his deckchair, just picking his magazine up, when he heard.

"Do you still want to have it?"

"We could play together. You could be the dragon and I can take my broom and pretend to be a knight."

"Knights didn't have brooms. They were Muggles."

"Then I'll be a wizard knight. That'll be our invention."

Harry looked up, astonished, and watched the two boys play for a little while.

They even let Lily join in after explaining to her that she was supposed to be kidnapped by the dragon.

She did her job very well, cheering up for James during the whole fight and then after he lost his 'wand' (a stick) she threw him a 'sword' (another stick) from the dragon's treasure.

He thought, for a three-year-old that was a very smart action.

Then she went of to pull leaves from Ginny's flowers and Harry had to stop her. He still had her on his hip, when Ginny entered the balcony.

She kissed him on the cheek and then took the little girl out of his arm.

Later at dinner the boys were already discussing some other matter. Harry just opened his mouth, when Ginny elbowed him. "They're going to sort that out on their on."

"But shouldn't we-?"

"Harry, I have six brothers. Believe me, it's not as bad as it looks to you."

"What are they fighting about?"

Nothing important. It appears that Albus might or might not have cheated on some hid-and-seek-game. They'll come around, when they see the food."

"But-"

"Harry, they're brothers! They'll always fight, but they're going to stand up for each other, whenever it's necessary. You're an only child, you don't understand."

"I grew up with Dudley…"

"You're not telling me, that he's like a brother to you."

Ginny was right about their sons. By the time Harry's attention was drawn back to them, they were already discussing the epic battle of Sir James against the evil dragon Dudley again.

He'd never understand what siblinghood was about.

_So it's been already a while since that movie's been out, but I don't work an idea out in a minute. I think it's cute._


End file.
